


Five Gryffindors Walked Into a Pub

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Gryffindors celebrate; one Slytherin stares. Sort of. Written for the prompt "The Leaky Cauldron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Gryffindors Walked Into a Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HD LDWS on LJ. JK Rowling owns the world and characters, I just like to play with them.

Five Gryffindors walked into a pub.

They picked a table at the centre of the room, wanting to be seen and to be noticed. They shared in their jubilation with rounds for everyone in celebration of the freshly minted Auror status of two of their group.

Toasts were given, cheers shouted, and drinks were drunk.

Five Gryffindors made merry.

One Slytherin stared.

#

One by one, they drifted away. One Auror went home to his wife and infant, and the herbologist headed off to chat up the girl pulling drinks behind the bar. The artist and the Hit Wizard stayed longest, until they stood as one and stumbled off together, exiting as new people flowed in.

Word traveled fast that Harry Potter was celebrating in the Leaky Cauldron.

#

Harry Potter slipped off to the loo for a moment of peace, ruined when the silent Slytherin found him there and stared anew. 

“Problem?” Potter asked, as if it were no matter.

“An Auror then,” the Slytherin said, tone dry.

Potter closed the distance between them, gripped the other’s robes and pushed him hard against the wall. “You knew it would be this way.”

“I knew.”

Then nothing more was said in the heat of a congratulatory kiss. The door behind them opened, closed.

Word traveled even faster that Harry Potter was snogging Draco Malfoy in the loo.


End file.
